Confesiones
by edu64
Summary: Cuando los sentimientos son incontenibles, las declaraciones de ambos se hacen palabras, aunque cueste mucho sufrimiento de por medio. ONE SHOT mi primer fic, asi que espero lo lean, es un RHr bastante romantico, aunque creo que me pase en lo dramatico je


**holas a todos, este es mi primer fic (al menos el primero que publico asi en una pagina como esta...) espero que les guste a todos, va dedicado a una amiga mia, muy fanatica ella de esta pareja; es para vos LauWG...**

**Confesiones**

**La Confesión De Él**

La sala común estaba atestada de gente como todas las noches, pero aquella noche en particular era especial, era el séptimo y último año en Hogwarts, era el último día allí, donde ambos pasamos por tantos eventos, tantas, aventuras, tantas alegrías, tantas tristezas, momentos terribles, como las peleas contra Voldemort, pero siempre, con sacrificio y amor habíamos logrado derrotado finalmente, y digo habíamos porque todos los magos reunimos y creamos aquella gran energía pura y llena de amor la cual destruyó de una vez y para siempre a aquél terrorífico ente del mal.

Amor, fue esa palabra y aquellos sentimientos guardados, reprimidos muy dentro mío los que me tenían en este momento parado frente a ella, temblando como nunca en mi vida lo hice, sintiendo mas miedo por su reacción y su respuesta que el miedo mismo que cualquier mago pudiera haberle tenido a Quien – tu – s… a Lord Voldemort, puesto que como ya había muerto, su nombre ya era nombrado y como dijo Dumbledore en un momento: " Pronuncien su nombre, recuerden a aquél que los ha hecho temer tantos años, y recuerden que pudo mas la fuerza del amor que la del temor, recuerden que el mal existe y existirá, pero también existe el amor que es la fuerza que vence a todo temor y a todo mal".

Existe el amor que vence a todo temor… que ciertas aquellas palabras, fueron ellas gran inspiración para todos, en especial para mí, que en un momento sentí la muerte abrazándome, llevándome, y en mi mente solo la recordaba a ella, recordaba su voz, sus regaños, su sonrisa, creí que nunca mas volvería a verla sonreír, no quise y luché contra la muerte misma sólo por su sonrisa, vencí por ella.

La miré a los ojos y comencé a ruborizarme tanto que tuve que bajar la cabeza para no ser tan obvio, aunque creo que en este momento eso era algo imposible. "Efecto Resorte" me dijo Harry una vez, refiriéndose con esas dos palabras a mis sentimientos, tenía tanta razón, pues lo negué tantas veces, por mas que quería gritárselo, lo escondí tanto adentro mío, reprimí tanto este amor que siento por ella que en un momento no pude mas y como aquel resorte que es comprimido por tanto tiempo, en el momento en que rompe aquella compresión, mis sentimientos explotaron cual bomba y podía sentir el amor por ella salir por cada poro, por cada célula de mi cuerpo.

- _Her- mione_

- _Si? Dime Ron_

Intente levantar la mirada, pero estaba tan nervioso y ya hasta me sentía fuera de mi, mis fuerzas apenas podían controlar aquel temblor en mi cuerpo, quería salir corriendo, pero estaba como clavado al suelo, además, actuar cobardemente en este momento, después de haberme armado de valor para decírselo, hubiese echo que perdiera la confianza.

- _Yo… bueno… quiero… decirte q… que… bueno… tu… ehh_

Estaba tartamudeando, ya ni siquiera podía hablar bien, no podía hilar dos palabras juntas, el nerviosismo era incontenible.

No podía levantar la vista, no podía parar de temblar, no podía hablar correctamente siquiera, eran solamente dos palabras las que quería decirle y había tantos modos de hacerlo, pero yo estaba allí, casi mudo, hasta diría mas concentrado en tratar de controlarme que en decírselo, puesto que por lo menos eso ya estaba decidido, no me daría marcha atrás por nada, la cuestión en ese momento era avanzar… y me costaba anto dar tan solo un paso.

- _Tú… me… yo… eh… bueno… es que… jaja… sabes?_

No sabía como decírselo y en verdad del modo en que lo estaba tratando de hacer era espantoso.

Habían pasado alrededor de 5 minutos desde el momento en que le pedí conversar, como sierre acepto, pero le pedí que fuese en otro lugar ya que la sala común estaba muy bulliciosa. Se levanto del sofá, aquél sofá desde donde tantas veces, con un enorme libro en sus manos y apoyado en sus regazos, nos comentaba sobre hechizos nuevos, datos históricos sobre el mundo de la magia o simplemente repasando sus lecciones, acompañada siempre a regañadientes por Harry y por mi, bah, no me gustaba tener que estar repasando las lecciones, pero si me encantaba el echo de verla allí sentada. La veía y me preguntaba qué me gustaba de ella, qué me atraía mas, nunca pude responderlo concretamente pues simplemente me gustaba todo en ella, sus labios y la sonrisa que tenia, sos ojos y la mirada de reproche que me hacia, siempre la hacia enojar a propósito, solo para ver como ponía aquella mirada de desaprobación a lo que hacia o decía, normalmente le contestaba con algún comentario feo, pero por dentro moría al ver esa mirada que me enloquecía.

- _Donde quieres que hablemos? Me preguntó_

- _Te parece bien en la sala de los hombres?_ Dije

Mala idea creí, puesto que llevarla allí hacia pensar mal al gentío, además no aceptaría entrar allí conmigo, lo supuse por esa mirada de ¿quieres que entre allí? que puso.

_- Mmm, está bien_, dijo sorprendiéndome con su respuesta, las esperanzas comenzaban a crecer, del mismo modo que los nervios en aquel momento comenzaron a aparecer.

- _Te sientes bien? Te noto raro_ dijo ella haciéndome volver a la realidad, regresándome a aquel salón medianamente iluminado donde estábamos solo los dos, donde quería confesarle mis sentimientos.

- _Si, estoy bien, es que… de lo que quiero hablar… no se por donde comenzar_

- _Que te parece si lo haces desde el principio_

- _Si_

Comenzar desde el principio; dónde comenzó todo? Recuerdo la primera vez que la vi entrando al vagón del tren cuando íbamos camino a Hogwarts por primera vez, preguntando si habíamos visto al sapo Trevor, que se le había perdido a Neville, en ese momento estaba tratando inútilmente de hacer un hechizo, en aquella oportunidad la primera impresión que tuve fue la de una arrogante y sabelotodo insoportable. Casi hasta finales de aquel primer año no me agradaba, hasta que finalmente se formo ese trío de amigos donde Harry, ella y yo hicimos de todo para resolver aquel desafío de salvar a la piedra filosofal de las manos del vasallo de Voldemort.

Pudo haber sido en segundo año, recuerdo lo triste que me puse cuando quedo petrificada por culpa del basilisco, recuerdo también que cuando el heredero de Slypherin fue derrotado y ella volvió en sí, sentí muy dentro mío la necesidad de abrazarla, pero me contuve, apenas y le di la mano.

Recuerdo también que en tercer año, cuando Hagrid hizo que Harry saludara a Bukbeack y éste gritó y se sacudió, todos nos asustamos y ella, del susto, me tomó de la mano. Recuerdo esa sensación, muchas veces había tomado su mano, pero en ningún momento sentí lo que sentí en ese momento, ella al darse cuenta, me miro y me soltó, yo me quede sin palabras, me ruborice, pero acerque lentamente mi mano hasta tener contacto nuevamente con ella, seguramente creyó que por la cantidad de alumnos estaba tan cerca, pues no separo su mano, estábamos tan cerca que nuestras manos se rozaban constantemente, ya en ese momento sentía lo que siento por ella.

Recuerdo también lo celoso que estuve en cuarto año cuando, durante la competencia del cáliz de fuego, Víctor Klum andaba invitándola a salir cuantas veces se la cruzaba, muchas cosas le dije por aquel motivo, pero me carcomían los celos, asi que para hacer algo similar me pasaba mirando a Fleur y ella también me decía cosas, por mi mente cruzo la idea de que podría estar algo celosa, pero esa idea la descarte inmediatamente, era imposible.

En quieto, sexto y séptimo año, muchas cosas pasaron solo para que el fuego de mi amor por ella se incrementaran. Nuestra amistad fue creciendo mas y mas, del mismo modo que nuestras riñas y pleitos. Discutíamos por todo, pero nuestra amistad era intachable a pesar de todo, aquellas peleas ya parecían que eran como para no perder la costumbre, pues mas de una discusión, si uno no terminaba yéndose (cuando las riñas iban en serio) simplemente terminaban con una sonrisa, aquello me encantaba.

_- Tiene algo que ver con Harry?_ me preguntó

_- Harry? no, no es él_

_- Entonces Ginny… sufrió mucho por Harry_

_- Eh, si, pero no es eso._

Harry había pasado por muchas cosas, había derrotado a Voldemort con ayuda de Dumbledore, yo estuve en ese momento y casi pierdo la vida al ponerme frente a mi amigo y un ataque que el Señor Oscuro le efectuó, milagrosamente sobreviví, porque pensé en ella sobreviví. Como decía, Harry había pasado por muchas cosas terribles, pero también por cosas muy buenas para él. Recuerdo que en cuarto año se sentía atraído por Cho Chang, pero aquello solo fue pasajero, puesto que el amor para mi gran amigo se presento como mi hermana Ginny, fue algo raro al comienzo, pero el tiempo lo fortaleció y ahora ellos se aman profundamente, y por mi parte, ver a mi mejor amigo cuidando y amando tan sincera y profundamente a mi hermana, saber que Harry finalmente sería de la familia, mas de lo que ya era, creía que nada me haría mas feliz… salvo…

- _Si no es por Harry ni por Ginny, de qué me quieres hablar?_

- _Hermio – ne, bueno, es sobre…_

Era ya imposible retrasarlo mas, aquellos 5 minutos me parecieron 5 horas, temblaba a no dar más, mi corazón, de tanto y tan fuerte que latía, parecía que en cualquier momento iba a hacer un hueco en mi pecho y caerse, el nerviosismo a su reacción y a su respuesta serian lo que me llevarían al Paraíso o me condenarían al mas profundo de los sufrimientos, pero era algo que tenía que hacerlo ya.

- _Sobre que?_ Preguntó

- _Necesito que sepas algo dije finalmente_

- _Pues dime._

Era el momento, todo aquello que por tanto tiempo escondí, todo aquello que callé se lo revelaría en ese momento. Sentí en ese momento que todo aquello que quería decirle salía directamente de mi corazón, pues sentí como una punzada y como comenzaba a subir aquella extraña pero dulce sensación por mi pecho, lo sentí pasar lentamente por mi garganta, sentí como si un calor raro, pero agradable, me envolvía, trague saliva, sentí como paz dentro mió, sea cual sea su respuesta, no me arrepentiría jamás de este sentimiento tan profundo que tengo hacia ella. Sin darme cuenta creo, solté un suspiro y, aun cabizbajo, mis labios formaron una sonrisa, me sentí alegre, ya no estaba nervioso, levante la mirada, y el rubor había desaparecido, la mire a los ojos, a aquellos hermosos ojos y finalmente comencé a hablar.

- _Hermione, de lo que quiero hablar, o mejor dicho, de quienes quiero hablar… es sobre nosotros._

- _Nosotros?_ dijo ella, y noté que lentamente comenzó a ruborizarse

- _Si, quiero que sepas algo que tengo guardado desde hace mucho tiempo_

- _Ron, yo… eh… no… es decir…_ ahora ella comenzaba a temblar y también a tartamudear

- _Solo déjame decirte que yo te…_

En ese momento sentí un golpe en la espalda que me hizo caer al piso, vi hacia atrás desde el suelo donde estaba tirado y percaté que habían abierto la puerta, vi allí a todo un gentío mirando la escena, vi a Seamus Finnigan quien había abierto la puerta, vi detrás de él a Harry estirándolo para que no entrara, seguramente también quiso evitar que abriera la puerta.

- _eh Ron, ven a festejar, vamos, ven a tomar conmigo_

Noté por la forma en que estaba y hablaba que había tomado alguna bebida alcohólica y estaba bastante subido de copas.

- _Ron, lo siento, traté de evitarlo, pero no pude_

Harry se disculpaba por detrás de Seamus, aquello que dijo era justificable puesto que Seamus era mucho más corpulento que Harry. En ese momento, allí, aún tirado en el suelo a los pies de Hermione, no sabía que hacer, no creí que todo se había echado a perder, hasta que…

- _Ron! Es verdad lo que veo? Estás confesándole tus sentimientos a Hermione?_

Seamus, con su borrachera nuevamente había metido la pata, si cuando abrió la puerta solo unos pocos habían mirado para adentro, había dicho aquello tan fuerte que el silencio que sentí en ese instante confirmó mi temor, todos lo habían oído, y para empeorar aún mas la situación, parecía que todo Griffindor se había agolpado en la puerta para ver si aquello era cierto, luego aquel silencio se transformó en mil murmullos y comentarios provenientes de casi todos los presentes, luego, nuevamente el silencio, hasta que habló alguien.

- _Ron, es verdad? Es verdad lo que sientes?_

Era Hermione quien preguntaba.

La situación no pudo haber sido mas catastrófica, allí estaba yo, tirado en el suelo, Hermione al lado mío parada, escuche un reproche, era Harry diciéndole idiota a Seamus por lo que había echo, de todos modos, no se qué pasó, sentí mi corazón latir con fuerza nuevamente, estaba fuera de mi, me sentía destruido por todo aquello y simplemente, mirando siempre el suelo, comencé a decir

_- Es verdad, si, estoy enamorado de ti Herms lo estuve desde hace ya varios años, pero nunca quise decirlo o demostrarlo por temor a tu rechazo, pero ahora, todo este sentimiento es incontenible, estoy locamente enamorado de ti, de tu pelo, de tus ojos, de tu sonrisa, de ti toda. Traté de hacer de este momento algo especial, por más que me hubieses rechazado, quería demostrarte que el amor que siento por ti es mas grande que todo Hogwarts, ja (reí para mi) lo que siento por ti es más grande que 20 Hogwarts juntos, no se cómo explicarlo, solo pasó, ahora es todo lo que tengo_

Lo había echo, se lo había dicho, le dije lo que sentía, se lo dije todo a ella, pero también se lo dije frente a todo Griffindor, creí en ese momento que aquello la había llenado de vergüenza, pasó el ridículo frente a todos por mi culpa, me sentí estúpido, un perfecto idiota, la avergoncé ante todos, y eso no es algo que uno le hace a la persona que ama, por ese motivo sentí que no la merecía, que no era digno de su amor, tenía que disculparme, pero estaba destrozado, quería irme lo más lejos posible.

- _Créeme que no quise exponerte a esta vergüenza, lo lamento, espero que seas feliz_

Lentamente me levanté, aún mirando al suelo, pero fue inevitable hacer que aquellas lágrimas comenzaran a caer, giré en dirección a la puerta, no pude verle el rostro siquiera y lentamente comencé a avanzar.

- _Ron, lo siento, soy un imbecil_ Seamus se maldecía tratando de disculparse

- _No te preocupes amigo, todo para mi terminó, no tienes la culpa de nada._

- _Ronnie, hermano _oí la voz de Ginny

- _Amigo, estas bien? _Harry preguntaba, no pude contestarle

- _Ron, esas palabras fueron hermosas. _Reconocí la voz de Parvati Patil, cuando pasé a su lado, al ser ella tan pequeña, vi que unas lágrimas de emoción le brotaban.

- _Eres un gran hombre Ron._ La voz de Dean Thomas entre la multitud de Griffindor, que lentamente se hacia los costados mientras pasaba. Neville, al pasar al lado suyo, me dio unas palmadas dándome ánimos, en ese momento, llegué hasta la entrada principal del gran salón de Griffindor, empuje el cuadro y el dolor en mi pecho explotó, las lágrimas eran cada vez mas incontenibles y se transformó en un llanto desolador, salí huyendo de aquel lugar, bajé corriendo las escaleras y con lágrimas en todo el rostro, me aleje hacia los campos del castillo.

**La Confesión De Ella**

La luna llena iluminaba todo con gran magnitud, los árboles en la distancia y el agradable viento de aquella cálida noche de primavera eran algo hermoso, pero en aquella noche iluminada estaba yo allí, con algunas lágrimas aún brotando de mis enrojecidos ojos, estaba sentado allí, abrazándome de mis piernas, deseando que todo aquello hubiese sido tan solo una pesadilla, pero todo fue real, trágico y real.

- _la luna se ve inmensa esta noche,_ (oí una voz detrás de mí) _Desde aquí se ve bastante alejada la cabaña de Hagrid, las luces de su casa están encendidas, pero no parece haber movimientos, seguramente estaba borracho por haber festejado y de ese modo Seamus pudo entrar y consiguió las bebidas con las que se embriagó. _

- _Deductiva como siempre _le dije

- _No te burles _contestó

- _No tienes que venir a decir nada Hermione, lamento el bochorno que te hice pasar hace un rato_

- _No me digas que no tengo nada para decir Ron Weasley _(sentí en su voz aquel tono de reproche) _en primer lugar no tuviste la culpa del lío que se armo, fue todo un error._

- _Si lo sé, TODO fue un error_

Sentí como la dejé sin palabras, pasó alrededor de un minuto donde no hubo más que silencio, creí en ese momento que ella se molestó y se fue de ese lugar, pero en ese momento ella se acercó y se sentó al lado mío, seguía sin poder mirarla.

- _No sabía que decir, así que no dije nada, pero esas palabras que dijiste frente a todos, no, esas palabras que me dijiste a mi, esos sentimientos que me expresaste, Ron, yo… yo no puedo…_

- _Lo sé Hermione, tú no puedes corresponderlos, además no lo merezco por lo que hice, por lo que te hice pasar, no te compliques queriendo decirme algo, no se, algún día podré superarlo, pero no te preocupes, estaré bien._

En ese momento vi de reojo que ella se levantó muy bruscamente

- _Argh Ron_ (refunfuñó) _eres un cabeza hueca._

En ese momento, sentí que me tomaba por el brazo izquierdo y de un estirón me levantó de donde estaba sentaba sentado, seguía sin poder verla al rostro, así que miraba al costado

- _Es mi turno de hablar así que no me interrumpas _(oí su voz llena de enfado y prosiguió) _todo aquello que me dijiste no podía creerlo y sabes porque Ronald Weasley grandísimo tonto? Y mírame cuando te hablo. _Su enojo era grande, casi gritaba cuando decía aquello, quise verla a los ojos pero me fue imposible, así que mi mirada de un costado pasó al suelo, en ese momento sentí que su mano me tomaba del mentón mientras me gritaba

- _Que me mires te digo._

En ese momento algo indescriptible sucedió, algo que superó a toda magia o hechizo posible, un verdadero milagro, algo maravilloso, en aquel instante, como si fuese en cámara lenta, sentí como ella levantaba mi rostro hacia el frente, la vi, vi sus ojos, sus labios, cerca, muy cerca, cada vez más cerca, hasta que chocaron con los míos, aquel beso me llegó tan de sorpresa que hasta creí imaginarlo, después ella se separó de mi, me abrazó y siguió diciendo.

- _Tonto, tonto, eres un tonto _(oí que su voz quebraba, había empezado a llorar abrazada a mi pecho) _no podía creer todo lo que dijiste porque es exactamente lo mismo que siento yo desde hace mucho tiempo, también lo oculté, también lo reprimí pero tu confesión me dio un vuelco en el alma y en el corazón, me dijiste que fuera feliz, pero ningún tipo de felicitadme sería posible si tú no estás conmigo Ron, te amo, te amo tanto._

Oír aquellas palabras, tenerla allí, abrazándome, llorando desconsoladamente, era algo increíble para mí, oír su confesión me hizo reaccionar y la abracé.

- _Hermione, no llores mas_

- _Es difícil, son lágrimas de felicidad, tú también las estas derramando ahora_

Sentí que en mis mejillas unas pequeñas lágrimas comenzaban a correr lentamente, los dos nos miramos y sonreímos, luego, con aquella hermosa luna llena que nos iluminaba de testigo, con aquellos árboles a la distancia adornando el paisaje de esa cálida noche de primavera, nos fundimos en un beso, un beso lleno de amor, de amor guardado por ambos por tanto tiempo.

**Lalala. FIN**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Espero que les haya guatado a todos, generalmente hago historias propias y no fics, por ahi algun dia subo una historia original mia como para que conozcan mi trabajo, por mientras, espero que su respuesta a este fic sea buena y dejen reviews pidiendo mas historias y autografos (jajajajaja ). ok ok para cuando lo deseen...**

**EDU64: "los Angeles Caidos Del Cielo Solo tenemos Un Destino, Convertirnos En Demonios"**


End file.
